<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Pokemon Island by moneyz3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404646">Total Pokemon Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyz3/pseuds/moneyz3'>moneyz3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyz3/pseuds/moneyz3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Pokemon, Chris McLean brings TV his new reality show, Total Drama Island. 64 teenagers will have to cooperate with their Pokemon and team members to win the ultimate prize of one million dollars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather (Total Drama), Carrie/Devin, Cody Anderson/Zoey (Total Drama), Crimson/Ennui (Total Drama), Dakota Milton/Sam (Total Drama), Emma/Noah (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Ryan/Stephanie (Total Drama), Shawn/Izzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Total Pokemon Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris begins the first episode of Total Drama Island by introducing the contestants and putting them on their respective teams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shot opens up with a dock on what looks like a summer camp. Suddenly, a man pops his head from the left. He walks towards the dock. He has black hair, dotted eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a blue shirt with a white undershirt with long sleeves. He wears khaki pants and shoes that match his shirt. He also has a necklace with a bag.</p><p>“Yo! We’re coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere north of the Unova region. I’m your host, Chris Mclean. Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television. Right now.” He walks closer to the center of the dock. “Here’s the deal. 64 teenagers and their partner Pokemon have signed up to spend however long it takes to finish this show right here at this crummy old summer camp. They’ll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. The team that loses a challenge will vote off one of their fellow campers, and that loser will ride the Loser Boat.” He laughs.</p><p>He pops his head from the bottom right corner of photo of what looks like a campfire pit. “Their fate will be decided at the dramatic campfire ceremony. Every time a team comes here, everyone but one camper will receive a marshmallow.” He picks up a marshmallow on a stick and eats it. “Also, their partner Pokemon will not receive a PokePuff.”</p><p>He pulls out a Pokeball and releases the Pikachu that was inside of it. “This is a Pokemon. Pokemon can either be pets or they can fight until they pass out and you can get free money. In this show, Pokemon will help their owners and team members to win challenges. Now that that's out of the way. This is Total… Drama… Island!”</p><p>*Intro Plays* (P.S. Will be at the end of the chapter)</p><p>Chris is now back on the dock. “Welcome back. You’re just in time to meet our first contestant.” A boat pulls up to the dock. A blonde woman comes out. She has a smug look on her face. She has indigo eyes and is wearing a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants. She has on a gray shirt underneath as well. She wears green-ish tennis shoes. A Sneasel walks out from behind her as well. “Ladies and gentlemen, meet Jo.”</p><p>“You might as well just give me the money, McLame. There’s no way anyone else can beat me.” Jo said. Her Sneasel cheers her on.</p><p>“Just go stand over there,” Chris points to a secluded spot at the dock.</p><p>“Whatever,” Jo replies. A second boat pulls up. It is carrying a black boy. He wears a green robe and a fake gray beard, giving off the impression of a wizard. He is carrying a Kecleon.</p><p>“Hello, Leonard,” Chris said as the boy stepped off the boat.</p><p>“Hi.” Leonard looked around, confused. “Uh, where’s the hot tub?” he asked.</p><p>“There isn’t one,” Chris said sheepishly.</p><p>“BLASPHEMY!” he exclaimed. The Kecleon jumps off of him. “Marcamp, Maricus. Have a hot tub appearicus!” The Kecleon tries to build a hot tub with what it could find, but the tub falls apart. Chris looks strangely at the boy and his partner.</p><p>“Ok? Go stand over there,” Chris told him. Chris hears heavy breathing behind him. He turns around to see a ginger-haired contestant with glasses. He wears a blue shirt with a hamburger on it. He also wears a pink-ish undershirt and green khaki pants. He wears shoes with a yellow-ish tint. He’s holding a Charjabug. “Please welcome, Harold.”</p><p>“So your telling me that we are at a summer camp and not a resort?” Harold asked.</p><p>“Yes?” Chris replies skeptically.</p><p>“Wicked. That is so much favorable for my skills,” he told Chris. Harold walks towards the other two contestants. Meanwhile, Jo looks at Leonard.</p><p>“You seem familiar. But that doesn’t matter. Because I’m still going to beat you. And you.” She points at Harold. “This the best you can d-” She’s cut off when she sees the next contestant. This contestant is a black male. The male is buff and wearing a red shirt with a purple stick figure weight lifting. He wears purple shorts, purple-ish shoes, and a gold necklace around his neck. His Pokemon isn’t visible from the boat.</p><p>“Ryan, welcome,” Chris greeted the man.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said. His Pokemon, a Houndour, steps off the boat. He walks towards the other three campers.</p><p>“Next up, we have Tom,” Chris stated. He wears glasses, a light blue shirt, navy pants, and red shoes. A Pidove is perched on top of his light brown hair.</p><p>“Hey, Chris. I liked your work on that fashion design show,” he said.</p><p>“Thanks,” the host replied.</p><p>“And I love all of your shows,” a voice from the next boat said. Tom and Chris looked at the person coming in. A male with dirty blonde hair was on the boat. His clothing was very similar to Chris’s. He stepped off the boat, his Yamper following closely behind. The boy kneeled down and pet his Yamper. “Good boy, Sparky,” he told his Pokemon.</p><p>“Hello Topher,” Chris greeted him.</p><p>“Hi Chris!” Topher tried to stay calm but you could tell he was excited.</p><p>“You two go stand over there,” Chris said as he pointed at the other four who had already arrived.</p><p>An orange-haired woman with glasses, a yellow sweater vest, navy blue skirt, and dress shoes was on the next boat. An Elgyem was floating beside her.</p><p>“Everyone, this is Scarlett,” Chris told the other six and the audience.</p><p>“Salutations, Christian,” Scarlett greeted him.</p><p>“Yes. Good afternoon,” the Elgyem spoke to Chris. The six other contestants and Chris looked surprised.</p><p>“Do not looked surprised. I learned to speak from the cloth salesperson,” the Elgyem tried to calm the situation.</p><p>“I told you not to call me that,” Scarlett told the Elgyem.</p><p>“Sorry, Madam,” the Elgyem apologized. The two walked to the other contestants.</p><p>The next two contestants were two girls with two pigtails made from their hair. They wore striped black and white crop-tops, short pink shorts, and pink sandals.</p><p>“OMG, Sadie look. It’s a summer camp,” the tanned girl said.</p><p>“I know, Katie. I’ve always wanted to go to summer camp,” Sadie said.</p><p>“EEEEEEEEEEE!” the two girls squealed as their Plusle (Katie) and Minun (Sadie) hugged.</p><p>“Awww, your Miney is so cute,” Katie told Sadie.</p><p>“And your Plusy is too,” Sadie told Katie. The two squealed.</p><p>“Can somebody tell them to shut up?” Jo asked. Another boat pulled up to the side of them.</p><p>“EEEEEE. Now can you stop?” the man in the other boat asked sarcastically. The man was of Indian heritage. He was wearing a red vest with a blue uniform underneath and a white shirt underneath the uniform. He was also wearing khaki shorts and green shoes. A Taillow sat on his shoulder with its eyes being in a laid back way, like the boy’s eyes.</p><p>“Please welcome Noah,” Chris said as he got off the boat.</p><p>“Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m sure somebody did,” Chris told Noah. Chris snickered. “Also you riding the boat.” The man riding the boat popped his head out. “Stop going so fast. You almost got me wet,” Chris said.</p><p>“Anyways… Welcome Katie and Sadie. Please go stand over there,” Chris pointed at the other side of the dock.</p><p>The next camper was a goth. He had mostly black hair with part of it being dyed red. He had a collar with spikes and steel boots. He wears a red shirt with black sleeves. The shirt has a key-like emblem and it doesn’t reach down all the way to his waist. He wears a belt with a metal skull and crimson pants. He is carrying a Zorua in his arms.</p><p>“Everyone. Welcome Ennui,” Chris was scared of him. When the teen stepped off the dock, Chris stepped back in fear. Ennui just walked to the other campers. The next girl had poofy black hair and a fake spray tan. She wore a hot pink crop-top, a pink belt, light blue jeans, and black sandals. You could see a Klefki on her hand she wasn’t using to spray her hair.</p><p>“Anne Maria, welcome,” Chris greeted her.</p><p>“Best tell me where the hot tub is,” she threatened Chris.</p><p>“Oh. There isn’t one,” Chris said.</p><p>“I saw one at the resort. I wanna go back,” Anne Maria said. Her boat had been long gone though. So long, in fact, that the next camper arrived. This next camper wore a green hoodie with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. He also had long brown hair, a blue beanie, and some stubble hair on his chin. There was a Galarian Meowth at his side.</p><p>“Ezekiel,” Chris told the contestants his name. He looked around</p><p>“I think I see a Pidgey,” the boy said. Chris facepalmed.</p><p>“Look. You were homeschooled as a child. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to get voted off first,” Chris told the homeschooled boy.</p><p>“Sir, yes sir,” Ezekiel said as he and his Meowth walked towards the other campers.</p><p>“Speaking of ‘sir, yes sir,’ everyone welcome Lt. Surge’s own, Brick,” Chris told the contestants.</p><p>“Oh, just wonderful,” Jo said.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him,” Harold asked.</p><p>“Only the fact we’ve hated each other since forever,” Jo explained. Brick had short black hair and a black unibrow. He wore a green shirt with dog tags, blue jean shorts, and black boots.</p><p>“Brick Surge, reporting for duty,” he said as he jumped off the boat. His Sudowoodo mimicked his salute.</p><p>“At ease, soldier,” Chris said. Brick looked at his contestants until his eyes fell on Jo. He glared at her. He and his Sudowoodo walked over to the other campers.</p><p>The next camper was of a large build. He wore a backwards orange cap and turquoise shorts. He wore a green tinted shirt under an orange hood under a gray jacket. He wore green-ish shoes as well. A Klang was by his side.</p><p>“Everyone, welcome B,” Chris said. The large boy stepped off the boat and snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face. He walked towards the other campers.</p><p>The next camper had an Elvis-like style of his black hair. He wore a green shirt with a handprint on it. The shirt had camo sleeves. He wore black pants and green shoes. He had a Rockruff with him. He had been petting his dog, much to it’s comfort and excitement.</p><p>“Hey Trent,” Chris greeted. The boy stepped off the dock with a guitar on his back. His Rockruff was scared to come off the boat. He pulled out a Poffin.</p><p>“Doug! Come here, Doug!” His Rockruff came running towards him. “Sit.” Doug sat down. He threw the Poffin towards the Pokemon, who ate it immediately.</p><p>“Sup,” he said. “Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work,” Trent complimented Chris.</p><p>“Thanks. I knew I rocked that show!” he said. He walked towards the other campers.</p><p>Another boat sailed to the dock. It carried a black girl wearing gold earrings. She wore a hot pink shirt that didn’t reach her waist and short black shorts. She had on long socks and purple shoes. A Baile Form Oricorio was by her side.</p><p>“Hello, Stephanie,” Chris told the girl.</p><p>“Hi,” she told Chris. She scanned the contestants until she found someone. She ran towards them while Oricorio walked towards her. She kissed Ryan on the cheek.</p><p>“Hey babe,” she told Ryan.</p><p>“Hi Steph,” Ryan kissed her back.</p><p>A boat with a large boy with blonde hair came to the dock. The boy wore a white shirt with a turquoise maple leaf on it. He also wore green shorts and yellow-ish shoes. A Teddiursa stood beside him. “WOOHOO!” he yelled.</p><p>“Welcome Owen,” Chris told the boy.</p><p>“WOOHOO! This is so AWESOME! WOOHOO!” Owen exclaimed. He gasped when he saw someone.<br/>“Noah? You’re here too?” Owen asked happily. The other campers looked at Noah.</p><p>“Oh wonderful,” he said sarcastically. Owen and his Teddiursa ran towards him. Owen gave him a bear hug while the Teddiursa tried to give Noah a hug as well, but couldn’t reach him. Noah’s Taillow was uncomfortable.</p><p>“Can’t…. Breathe,” Noah gasped for air. Owen dropped him. The Teddiursa hugged Noah. Katie and Sadie let out an “Awwwww” at the sight.</p><p>“Hi Owen. Hi Beary,” Noah said. He picked up Beary and it hugged the Taillow.</p><p>“Yea. That’s cute and all. But I have a show to continue,” Chris said.</p><p>A tall black woman was seen on the next boat. She had on a safari hat, a khaki vest and khaki shorts, a white undershirt, and dark green shoes. An Ivysaur was by her side. She stepped off the boat.</p><p>“Hello Jasmine,” Chris greeted.</p><p>“Gooday, mate,” she walked towards the others with her Ivysaur following her.</p><p>The next contestant was a plump boy with purple hair and light skin. He wore a gray tracksuit and gray pants with white dress shoes. He tried to look intimidating to the others but came off as clumsy. You could see a look alike near him with light purple coloring. This was a Ditto.</p><p>“Welcome Max,” Chris said.</p><p>“Hello,” he tried to say it in an evil voice but failed. The camera cut to static. Chris spoke to the audience.</p><p>“If you’re still here, than thank you. You’re probably getting bored of this, so were just going to show you the other contestants and their titles.</p><p>
  <strong>Alejandro and Absol: The Spaniard</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Amy and Roselia: The Evil Twin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Beth and Smoochum/Kissy: The Wannabe</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Bridgette and Staryu: The Surfer Girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Brody and Mareanie: The Funniest Guy Around (1)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Carrie and Budew: The Female Best Friend</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chet and Red Basculin: The StepBrother</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Cody and Sandshrew: The Geek</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Courtney and Minccino: The ‘Type A’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Crimson and Galarian Corsola: The Female Goth</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dakota and Meadow Vivillon: The Fame-Monger</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dave and Froakie: The Germaphobe (2)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dawn and Abra: The Moonchild</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Devin and Duosion: The Male Best Friend</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>DJ and Skiploom: The Brickhouse with Heart</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Duncan and Scrafty: The Delinquent</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ella and Jigglypuff: The Fairytale Princess</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Emma and Ponyta: The Protective Sister</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eva and Riolu: The Female Bully</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Geoff and Buizel: The Party Dude</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Gwen and Gothorita: The Loner</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Heather and Nickit: The Queen Bee</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Izzy and Grookey/Boop: The Psycho Hose Beast</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Jen and Blue Flower Floette: The Female Fashion Blogger</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Justin and Furfrou: The Eye Candy</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kitty and Skitty: The Cheerful Sister</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Leshawna and Tepig: The Sister with ‘Tude</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lightning and Shinx: The Athletic Overachiever</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lindsay and Winter Deerling: The Dumb Princess</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lorenzo and Blue Basculin: The Other Stepbrother</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mike and Castform: The Multiple Personality Disorder</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rock and Galarian Zigzagoon/Killer: The Rocker</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sam and Darumaka: The Nice-Guy Gamer</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sammy and Hatenna: The Good Twin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Scott and Rolycoly/Royler: The Devious</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shawn and Skiddo: The Zombie Conspiracy Nut</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sierra and Aipom: The Obsessive Uber-Fan/The Stalker of Cody</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sky and Mienfoo: The Athlete</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Spud and Loudred/Rocker: The Air Guitarist</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sugar and Snubbull/Cutie: The Pageant Queen</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tammy and Shelmet: The Female LARPer</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Taylor and Shiny Swablu/Beauty: The Daddy’s Girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tyler and Spinda: The Jock</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Zoey and Braixen: The Indie Chick</strong>
</p><p>The campers and Chris were at the campfire. “So, any questions?” Chris asked. Sky raised her hand. “Yes?” he asked.</p><p>“Wasn’t there another person there? You know. The one with the pink jacket? (3)” Sky asked.</p><p>“Okay, one. She was annoying. And two, the teams wouldn’t have been even if we had her. Speaking of teams. We will have 8 teams. There are 64 campers here and there are 8 campers from the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. Brick, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Leonard, Scott, Sugar, and Tammy are the Kantonian Kabutos.” Brick and Ezekiel were thrown a flag. They unrolled it to show a patch of a black background with a Kabuto in front of it. “Carrie, Cody, Devin, Izzy, Mike, Rock, Sierra, and Spud are now the Johtoic Jumpluffs.” Their flag showed a patch of a yellow background with a Jumpluff in front of it.<br/>“Beth, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Jasmine, Katie, Sadie, and Zoey are the Hoennian Huntails.” They were thrown a flag with a patch of a light green background with a Huntail in front of it. “Amy, Emma, Kitty, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sammy, and Tyler are the Sinnohin Snovers.” They were thrown a flag with a crimson background with a Snover in front of it. “Anne Maria, B, Chet, Leshawna, Lightning, Lorenzo, Shawn, and Trent are the Unovan Unfezants.” They were thrown a flag with a patch of a washed out turquoise background with an Unfezant in front of it. “Dakota, Jen, Lindsay, Max, Scarlett, Taylor, Tom, and Topher are the Kalosian Klefkis.” They were thrown a flag with a patch of a lavender background with a Klefki in front of it.</p><p>“Alejandro, Bridgette, Brody, Geoff, Heather, Justin, Ryan, and Stephanie are Alolan…” Chris looks confused. He picks up a phone and calls someone. “What do you mean there isn’t an Alolan Pokemon that starts with an A?” “What do I call them?” “That’s a terrible name.” “Ugh.. Fine.” He ended the call. “Ok so your the Alolan Dewpiders.” Geoff’s face turned white. “What’s wrong with him?” Chris asked.</p><p>“I can tell you,” Brody said.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff and Brody (about 8) were playing at the beach of Hau’oli City. The two were building a sandcastle. Geoff was right in front of the castle while Brody was on the side. Geoff was putting the final touch on the castle, a small flag on the top. When he placed the flag, the castle collapsed, revealing an angry Dewpider. Geoff looked at the fallen castle, trying to find the flag. When he looked at the debris, the Dewpider jumped on his face. The Dewpider scratched at his face. Geoff ran around the beach while Brody watched in shock. A stranger came to get the Dewpider off his face. When they had, you could see multiple scratches, some of which were bleeding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p>“And that’s why Geoff is afraid of Dewpiders,” Brody explained.</p><p>“I still have a scar from it,” Geoff said as he took off his hat, revealing a three inch scar.</p><p>“I told them that was a terrible name,” Chris said to no one in particular. “Ok. Change of plans. You are now the Alolan Mudbrays,” Chris announced. The team was thrown a flag with a patch of a blue background with a Mudbray in front of it.</p><p>“And finally, Crimson, Duncan, Ella, Ennui, Eva, Gwen, Harold, and Sky are the Galarian Gossifleurs.” The Galarian contestants were thrown a flag with a patch of a dark purple background with a Gossifleur in front of it. An intern rolled in a TV. A video started playing of Chris in an outhouse.</p><p>“This is the confessional booth. This where you can air your dirty laundry and people won’t know about it,” Chris said as the TV shut off.</p><p>Confessional</p><p>Gwen: “My first confessional. So far, this stinks.” Her Gothorita looks at the camera and just nods.</p><p>Jo: “I find my chances of winning this lame-o show being pretty high. I mean what’s my competition. A fairy princess and a fake wizard. I think I’ll be fine.” Her Sneasel snickers at the bad competition.</p><p>Ella: “I do not think that my team is favorable to my likings. Everyone on it looks mean. Hopefully I can make some new friends though.”</p><p>Mike: “When I was able to start my Pokemon journey, I had to leave behind my friend, Cam. His mom is really overprotective of him. I haven’t seen him in a while. So if your watching this, hi Cam!”</p><p>Owen: “Hey everybody. I got a little something for ya.” *farts at the camera* Owen laughs as Beary tries to fan away the bad smell.</p><p>Heather: When she walks in, she smells Owen’s fart and immediately runs out.</p><p>Confessional End</p><p>“Alright, campers. You have 20 minutes to eat at the dining hall. And if I were you, I would go eat like now,” Chris told the campers as he walked off.</p><hr/><p>“Listen here maggots. You will eat my food three times a day everyday. You got that?” Chef yelled at the teams.</p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” Brick salutes while his Sudowoodo does the same.</p><p>“At ease,” Chef says. “NOW GET YO BUTTS IN THIS LINE!”</p><p>“Does this have all the main nutrient pools? I get nauseous if I don’t get all of my nutrients,” Harold asked.</p><p>“Yea! Sha-Lightning needs his protein,” Lightning yells from the line.</p><p>“SHUT YO MOUTHS! AND NO!” Chef exclaims. Chef slams down the gruel on Harold’s plate. “NEXT!” Gwen walks up to the table. Chef slams the food down onto Gwen’s plate.</p><p>“Not to be rude, but I think mine just moved,” Gwen says. Chef smacks it with his spoon.</p><p>“NEXT!”</p><p>Confessional</p><p>Duncan: “It’s better than the food they serve at juvy. I mean. I eat gruel a lot. If there was a gruel master, it would be Sargeant Chef over there. And that’s not a compliment.”</p><p>Confessional End</p><p>“Yea. No thanks. I prefer to eat real food,” Noah remarks. Chef smacks him in the head with his spoon, which knocks him out.</p><p>“NEXT!”</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Emma picks him up and brings him to a table. She sits across from him.</p><p>“Earth to Noah,” she waves at him. Noah starts to wake up.</p><p>“Oh, um, hi,” Noah blushes. You could see a bump forming on his head.</p><p>“Let’s get back in line before Chef smacks me in the head,” Emma tells Noah.</p><p>“Whatever,” he replies.</p><p>Gwen, Crimson, and Ennui sit down at a table.</p><p>“What do you think the first challenge is going to be?” Gwen asks.</p><p>“I hope it involves something dark,” Ennui tells Gwen while his Zorua nods his head.</p><p>“Doubtful. It’s the first challenge. How hard can it be?” Gwen says.</p><p>The scene cuts to the contestants lined up in their swimsuits in front of a 10 part obstacle course.</p><p>“Well shit,” Gwen mutters.</p><p>*Three cameras pop out of parts of the island*</p><hr/><p>"Dear Mom and Dad, I’m doin’ fine"</p><p>A camera flies around the island, showing Topher trying to be the host but Chris pushing him over while his Yamper just watches. As it goes over the cliff, we see Sam sitting on the ground, playing his DS while his Daramaku watches the game and Anne Maria at the top of the cliff taking a selfie with her bathing suit on while holding her Klefki up.<br/>You guys are on mind</p><p>As the camera goes down the cliff, we see Tyler holding on for dear life while his Spinda falls in the water. In the water below we can see Sky and Lightning having a race while their Pokemon sit on their backs. The Shinx winks at the Mienfoo who in turn uses Force Palm which causes the Shinx to fly off of Lightning’s back. The move paralyzes Lightning allowing Sky to win the race.</p><p>"You asked me what I wanted to be"</p><p>The camera goes underwater, where it films Owen swimming and then farting on a Wishiwashi, which causes it to die. As the Wishiwashi goes to the surface, Cody and Zoey are floating in the water. When the Wishiwashi rises to the surface, Cody and Zoey cover their noses while Sierra is seen from afar, glaring at Zoey.</p><p>"And now I think the answer is plain to see"</p><p>The Shinx and a flying Pidgey collide, causing them to fall into the water. Bridgette and Geoff sat on a surfboard and witnesses the event. Bridgette dives into the water to save the two Pokemon which causes Geoff to fall off the surfboard. Duncan and his Scrafty laughs at this while Courtney, holding her Minccino, glares at him.</p><p>"I wanna be famous"</p><p>As Bridgette dives down to rescue the two Pokemon, we see Rock and Spud being chased by a Wishiwashi Shark Form and Brody playing a game of cards with his Mareanie (yea underwater)</p><p>*Instrumental*</p><p>The camera flies towards a nearby forest. We see Brick and Jo racing each other, there Pokemon following behind them. As they race by, we see a secluded tent. Inside, it shows DJ, Dawn, and Ella caring for Pokemon from the other contestants. Devin and Carrie come in to drop off their Pokemon while Harold comes to pick his up.</p><p>"I wanna live close to the sun"</p><p>Taylor and Heather are having a fight on a raft. The two fall down a waterfall. As they fall down, Leshawna is seen sitting on a log with her Tepig. The two laugh at them.</p><p>"Go pack your bags, ‘cause I’ve already won"</p><p>Izzy with her Grookey and Shawn swing on vine. Shawn looks terrified yet confident. As they go by, we see Justin in the confessional booth and Katie and Sadie sitting on the steps of the dining hall while looking at Alejandro</p><p>"Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I’ll get there one day"</p><p>The camera goes inside the dining hall where we see Chef making something while Ezekiel his tied down to a chair, scared. You can see various campers and Pokemon in the background as well. The camera pans to the left where we see Chet and Lorenzo in an arm wrestle, neither of them really winning.</p><p>"Cause, I wanna be famous"</p><p>We see Trent sitting down on the grass playing the last line on his guitar. Gwen looks up at him and blushes.</p><p>"Na na na na na na na na"</p><p>Beth performs a flaring baton trick while Lindsay, Tom, and Jen sit at the table. When she finishes, Lindsay pulls out a ten, Tom pulls out a 9, and Jen pulls out a 9.5. The three clap for Beth.</p><p>"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" x2</p><p>Dakota kisses the camera and allows the paparazzi to take photos of her.</p><p>*Whistling*</p><p>Noah and Emma look each other in the eyes… and then Kitty pulls the two together and takes a selfie with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) I switched Geoff's title and put it on Brody's.<br/>(2) Changed Dave's to the Germaphobe. His original was the Normal Guy and he wasn't normal by the end of Pahkitew<br/>(3). Staci. Just fuck Staci.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>